Happy White Day, Ryuuzaki
by torishia-chan
Summary: Sakuno didn't noticed that today is White Day because she is worrying about something--what could it be? But whatever it is, her Prince is here to save her..


hi guys! It's my first time to write a RyoSaku fanfic actually, it's my first time to write a fanfic.. reviews are very much welcome! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT, I wish though.. ^-^

xXx

"Ryuuzaki!"

The brunette girl looked around her to find who called her name, well, technically, her last name, but she felt silly doing so because there's no one around. It's as if she's imagining it. She decided to dismiss the thought when…

"Oi!", something caught her by the shoulder, she tried to break free, but to no avail. That someone dragged her to an inconspicuous spot, then finally let go of the stronghold.

When Sakuno looked behind her, she saw the familiar face of a boy with cat-like, hazel-colored eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" she blurted out.

"Ssshh!" the boy put a finger on his lips, then looked around for any sign of threat. "I've done everything just to get to you, so don't ruin it by attracting attention!"

Sakuno, with a puzzled expression asked him what is happening; she can't believe that the boy is trying to get to her! "R-Ryoma-kun, wh-what's wrong?"

"Crazy fan girls are after me."

"Wha-, why?"

"Damn, Ryuuzaki, don't you know what day it is?"

"A-anou, I'm, we-well, I'm thinking a-about s-something that I d-didn't keep track o-of the date." Sakuno said, stammering all along, and suddenly Ryoma noticed her turned red… 'Is she blushing? But why? I haven't done anything yet, have I?'

"So, what is it?" he asked not letting any tinge of curiousness to show on his face.

"A-anou, gomen, Ryoma-kun, I can't tell you." 'yet' she added mentally.

"Che, I don't care anyway."

Silence followed after that, but the girl decided to break it.

"Ne, R-Ryoma-kun, what is the date today?"

"Huh?"

"You looked pretty hyped-up, and you said that fan girls are after you, and you said something about me not knowing the date today" she decided to leave out the he's-been-trying-to-get-to-her part then she looked into the hazel eyes of the boy then said: "So, what's the date today?"

Ryoma tried to dodge the question, but realizing that he brought it up in the first place, he has no choice but to answer. "Today is the fourteenth…"

xXx

Sakuno tried to think what the fourteenth could have to hype everyone, especially the boy in front of her. She thought of Valentine's Day, but that was a month ago—wait—a month ago? Understanding flooded her face, 'That's it! Today's White Day! Mou~ how could I forget! Could it be the reason that the fan girls are after Ryoma-kun is because of-'she gasped mentally… Could it be that Ryoma-kun is trying to get to me to-' She then snapped out of her reverie when she saw that the boy in front of her seems like he's waiting for her answer. "A-anou, Ryoma-kun. I remembered what day it is, anou, today's White day, right?" She asked just to be sure. "Now I get it why the fan girls are after you."

An awkward silence followed after that, this time, it is the boy who decided to break it first.

"Ryuuzaki. I-I want t-to give you th-this." He stammered, and he can't believe it, neither could Sakuno, while handing her a box wrapped in white with pink linen ribbons.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." she leap to gave Ryoma a hug.

The boy blushed and returned the hug, then he whispered into her ears "Happy White Day, Ryuuzaki."

They let go of the hug just to look intently into each other's eyes.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said while taking the box.

"So what is it that you're thinking about that you forgot this day?" Ryoma is still blushing but he wanted to know.

"Mou~ it's a secret Ryoma-kun!"

"If I kiss you, will you still keep it a secret?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Demo, Ryoma-kun.. It's embarrassing!" she said looking at his lips as he lean closer still.

"I don't mind, I just want to know." He placed his lips onto hers and stayed there for quite a while. The seconds ticked slowly, it was Sakuno (yes it's her) who broke off from the kiss. "Anou, R-Ryoma-kun, don't think a-anything, I-I l-liked the k-kiss, b-but, if that's the price to pay for me to tell you my secret, then I just have to refuse." She said, leaving out the stammering as soon as she already said about the kiss.

Ryoma is just laughing, after hearing the very long speech of hers. "Okay, I won't ask about it anymore." She pulled her again for yet another kiss, and then he whispered into her ears "I love you Sakuno."

The girl can't believe it, the man of his dreams is telling her he loved her; what else could she wish for? "I love you, too, Ryoma-kun."

xXx

The two are walking down the road with their hands secured together, Sakuno's free hand is snuggling the white box the he has given her earlier.

"Ne, Sakuno, I'll think of another way to make you tell me your secret."

"Mou~ Ryoma-kun, when will you give up?"

He flashed a crooked smile and said "Never."

"Ryoma-kun's so unfair; I thought you won't ask about it anymore!"

"Not a chance."

"Anou, actually you don't have to, I think I should tell you, no, I will tell you." She said, looking down at her shoes.

"What's the sudden change in mind?"

"Well, I think I'm being unfair to you."

"Really? So what is it?"

xXx

(flashback)

"A-anou, R-Ryo-m-ma-kun, I-I l-like y-you!"

Mou~ I'll never get this right! How can I confess to Ryoma-kun if I keep on stammering like that?!

Should I ask him out to a restaurant? Demo, shouldn't a guy do that to a girl?

How about if I ask him to go with me to watch a live concert? I don't think he'll be interested, though.

What if I just ask him on the rooftop? He always stays there and I can confess without anyone watching.

Mou~ but I'll stammer more…

(end of flashback)

xXx

"So that's it?" Ryoma asked holding up the laughter to no avail.

"I knew it! It's very embarrassing! Stop laughing." She said, covering her ears and looking down.

"Hey", Ryoma removed her hands from her ears, and held her closer. "I really don't care how you would confess to me, I mean, I won't reject you anyway."

Hearing this made her confident. "Well, you saved me from that already; thank God it is White Day today."

**So how was it? Sorry for errors, I'm a newbie.. Review please! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
